


Let's get down to business

by MilkC



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkC/pseuds/MilkC
Summary: Sledge was gone, but a new villain has emerged from the shadows...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Let's get down to business

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda re-wrote the scene from episode 1 of dino super charge. It includes more dialogue and moving around but still has bits from the canon media

It just happened so fast! The ship had lost one engine and was now furiously gliding towards Earth. Panic set in into all the monsters. Getting thrown around like a ball everywhere wasn't a pleasant experience. Then... CRASH! The ship had hit hard into the ground and silence set in. Were they all dead? Did anyone survive?

"Arghhhh!" exclaimed Fury as he got up and grabbed his half-beaten sword. It was a mess. Most of the cells had their doors ripped off and the remaining few were somehow still attached but barely.

Everyone was on the floor. It was hard to tell if a monster was dead because they looked the same way if they were asleep.

"Hello?!" yelled Fury to all the unconscious corpses. Then a loud high-pitched voice came running through the hallway shouting and this definitely woke a few up

"WHERE'S SLEDGEMS!" Poisandra cried out in confusion

"Oh, great you're still alive..."

Poisandra turned to Fury and pleaded

"Fury, Fury! Have you seen Sledge anywhere I swear I've looked anywhere but I haven't managed to find him!"

"Um no, I've only just woke up now. How long have you've been up!" he asked

"Not important!"

Wrench came trudging into the throne room looking exhausted.

"You're alive too!?"

"Sorry Poisandra, I looked everywhere, and I can't find him." Wrench said softly as he hoped Poisandra wouldn't be mad. Surprisingly, she did the opposite. Poisandra burst into tears and sat on the floor.

"D-does that mean he is d-dead." she whimpered

"He was really weak after the battle with the rangers and we did crash hard, so he may be gone. Master Sledge... gone." said Wrench. It then hit Wrench that the all mighty, powerful Sledge could have been actually killed by a few humans in colourful spandex.

Poisandra cried her eyes out and Wrench tried to comfort her but he ended up crying to. Fury on the other hand was in deep thought and his eyes were as dry as sand. Then, he noticed Curio who was standing behind him.

"How are you still alive!" he explained furiously.

"Us cats have nine lives, and you should know that... because you're one yourself." Curio explained. "If Sledge is really gone, who is going to lead us?"

Fury sighed and looked at all the mess.

"I don't know, but before we decide that we should check out the chaos in the other parts of the ship, so come on you too cry-babies!" ordered Fury to Wrench and Poisandra

The four made their way into the hallway where they saw A LOT of monsters crowding the cells and all looking at something peculiar.

"Wow there is a lot of monsters who survived!" exclaimed Curio

"Get out of my way fools!" yelled Fury as he pushed the monsters out of the way. The other three quickly followed in his footsteps

All the monsters were in fact starring at the solitary confinement cell which had its door ripped clean off. It was clear that the monsters were scared at the being inside and some even shaking in fear. The monster stomped out and everyone stepped back.

"Heyyyy, I thought Heckyl was in that cell!" piped up a brave monster.

The monster who came out looked nothing like Heckyl! He was a metal monstrosity with glowing amber eyes, and he didn't look too pleased at the monsters.

"Finally, I'm free... now wants to be the first blood of my sword?" cackled the monster as he took his sharp sword out its holster

"W-who are you!?" asked Fury worriedly. Fury hadn't been frozen in fear in a long time, but this monster brought the "pussy" out of the cat.

"I am Snide, and unless you want to fall to my sword, I suggest you... run."

Suddenly, the monster started to struggle. It was like he was fighting... with himself!? Without warning, the monster changed into a familiar face.

"Heckyl?" asked Wrench

The young alien realised where he was and what Snide had done.

"Sorry, about my other half he gets a bit cranky sometimes" Heckyl smirked

His pocket watch opened and inside was an angry Snide.

"Don't you do anything stupid Heckyl!" warned Snide

"Relax Snide, I've got this all under control, unlike you."

He quickly closed the pocket watch before Snide could say anything. Everyone was pretty confused.

"Don't look so worried, I'm not going to hurt you unless... "

"Unless what yelled!" exclaimed Fury angrily. Heckyl starred at Fury but he wasn't intimated by it whatsoever.

"Calm down kitty, don't get so worked up." he laughed cheekily. Anyways, we all have one common goal, right? Destroy those rangers and steal their energems. Well, I can help you with that much better than Sledge ever did!"

"What makes you think that!" argued Wrench. "If the great Master Sledge couldn't do it what makes you think you can!" Wrench didn't really mean to say this. It was like an impulse or a reflex to defend Sledge.

Heckyl wasn't really offended or really cared that Wrench said those things, he just looked at him with a "death stare" and moved on.

"Oh, I'll tell you about my master plan, all you have to do is... well pledge your loyalty to me." he sniggered.

The room erupted into chatter and the monsters were deciding.

"I'm not pledging my loyalty to that guy I've known for like five minutes! Come on Curio we are out of here!" whispered Poisandra to the others.

As the duo were about to leave another piped up.

"What if we don't pledge loyalty?" he asked sceptically

"Well then, I guess you could just leave."

"Seriously!?"

"Uh yeah, it's not like I'm forcing you so you can just go, get out of my sight."

"Why thank you, see you later everyone!" the monster cheerfully exclaimed. "I think I'll go to the Kyoryuger galaxy and cause some havoc there."

As the monster was about to walk off, Heckyl quickly created a blue ball of electricity behind his back and aimed it straight at him. The powerful blast hit him so hard it literally disintegrated him right there and then. No trace of him left. The monster’s eyes lit up and everyone was re-thinking their decisions.

"That felt good, haven't done that in a long time and I still got it." said Heckyl to himself as he blew a bit of smoke away from his black, leather glove. "Now I hope you have made your decisions. I hope none of that influenced your decisions."

"No, not one bit!" assured Poisandra quickly

"Oh good, so I'm just going take all your surprised faces as you have pledged your loyalty to me."

They all quickly nodded their heads as none of them wanted to get on Heckyl's bad side. Heckyl then pushed his way through the crowd into the throne room entrance.

"Alright, let's get down to business." he put bluntly with a slight smirk as he waltzed into the room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic on AO3 so hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave any feedback in the comments <3


End file.
